1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control, and more particularly to a remote control for a shock absorber, which is light and can be assembled easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to make a rider to feel more comfortable during cycling, a shock absorber is mounted with a front fork of a bicycle. The shock absorber is able to absorb and buffer impacts, especially when riding over uneven ground. Therefore, the bicycle with the shock absorber provides a comfortable riding experience.
A lock is mounted in the front fork of a bicycle and is provided as an on-off control for the shock absorber. The lock has a switch located in a top of the front fork, so the rider has to stop riding to adjust the switch, which is inconvenient for the rider. To solve this problem, a conventional remote control was invented and is mounted on a handlebar of the bicycle. Therefore, even though the rider is riding the bicycle, the rider can control the lock by the remote control. However, the conventional remote control has too many elements and is relatively heavy, so suffers from long manufacturing time and large cost to and raises bicycle weight, contrary to popular trends of reducing bicycle weight.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a remote control to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.